


So Lose Yourself in Me, My Dear

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't ever say much about how she feels, but she figures he should know a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Lose Yourself in Me, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlottebear1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottebear1001/gifts).



> So, thanks to the wonderful Nisha for betaing this for me, you da best.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion, its characters, or anything else related to it you get from this.

“Toby, I was never anyone’s daughter.”

She says it with certainty, in the dim light of their apartment. He looks up from his clenched hands and meets her eyes, they’re a burning brown and he doesn’t know how to respond. For, not the first time, she’s rendered him speechless with words he never thought she’d say.

“What?” He questions, because it’s the only thing his genius mind can process.

“I just wanted to let you know. I never was, with my Dad giving me up and my mom and all,” she refrains from going into detail, “and then the foster homes. I never really had anyone, never really needed to have anyone. But I also never thought I’d be anyone’s wife. Anyone’s anything at all.” She breathes out heavily. like she does after she kisses him, and looks down. Trying to find a way to phrase the rest of what she wants to say.

“Happy, are you-” But he’s cut off by her hand raising, so he stays quiet and continues to stare at her from the kitchen chair.

“Just, I-, thank you. I guess. Because you can be such a _dick_ sometimes, but you make me feel like I’m something. You’re a good shrink, but I like you better as my best friend. And this,” she says, eyeing the ring on her finger and the matching one on his left hand, “I don’t really need it to symbolize much.” Laughing lightly, she meets his eyes and he’s relieved she’s got a smile- a genuine, bright, Happy- _Fucking_ -Quinn smile- gracing her face.

“Is this…. coming from anywhere specific Happy? Not that I don-”

“Oh my God! No, nothing’s wrong. Can you just, for once, let me be a little like you. And tell you something important to me? Lord knows you do it all the time.” Her words aren’t angry, but snarky like their usual banter.

“Okay, okay I get it.” His hands coming up in surrender. Taking four short steps towards her, he wraps his arms around her waist, chuckling when her face scrunches up after he places a soft kiss on her forehead.

“You mean everything to me, too, Happy. This ring just lets everyone else know.” She receives another kiss, soft and slow and sweet. Humming, he spins her around, tapping her arms around her chest with his and swaying them side-to-side lightly. Her head lolls back against his chest in peace when he starts to hum into the air, quiet and for only them to hear.

 **  
** They continue on, ‘dancing’ as the sun sets and settles into darkness, the only light they have coming from the stars. Around one they decide to go to bed, rocking down the hallway and flopping down on the bed. His arms come around her, pulling her in closer. Her eyes flicker up to his for just a second, closing back down as she sighs happily. She places one last quick kiss on his collarbone before nuzzling her head into his neck. His fingers tap out ‘I love you.’ on her back and they both fall asleep easy, her wrapped in his protective embrace and him in her curls.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Charlotte!!! <3


End file.
